


Of Day's Eyes and Elderflower Syrup

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Fire and the Flood [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, The Bet continues even through vacation, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: “Joy.” His exemplary cousin grumbles behind his hand with his grey eyes rolling in exasperation. He can see him think along the lines of this boy and the other one he is mooning over are going to be the death of him with an accent and his usual grumpy expression.“What are you going to do? Take him to town and bond with him over a cuppa?”“No.” Viktor reprocesses his words and decides to amend them. “Maybe. It is on my list.”The teacup clinks as it is separated from its plate and his cousin takes the rim to his lips to taste light syrup on his tea. It looks delicious.“And by the end of the week, I am going to confess to him.” The boy adds.There is an alarming cough followed by a distressed wheeze coming from his cousin’s direction and all he could see is the man covering his lips tight while trying to put back his cup on the table. An obvious stain is blooming on his vest and Viktor immediately passes a napkin to soak up the wetness before he charms it clean as soon as possible.After all, one does not see the almighty Draco Malfoy drenched and choking on his own tea.---In which Viktor invites his (AHEM) friend, Yuuri, for a vacation at his house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while, readers and subscribers alike!  
> I am sorry for the long wait and, as promised, here is (sort of) a continuation of my HP!AU, Tu Meum Animum.  
> Feel free to - ahem - continue the betting pool cuz, as I said, it's not over. XD  
> Will Viktor be successful THIS TIME??
> 
> Oh, and the summary is just an additional little thing. Call it a drabble on its own but it serves as a preview for this fic ;)

Yuuri’s aunt’s garden is much smaller than he thought. A little overgrown but it is a flowery overgrow of shrubs and bushes with a myriad of colorful buds and small garden patches that lines along the pathway to the house. A charming bungalow made of russet bricks and white cement stands tall and proud among the lush greens with a few patches of ivy climbing up trellises hugging the walls up to the barrel roof tiles.

Viktor views the house from the pathway, bouncing on his heels as he tries to get a glimpse of what is happening inside and not because Yakov told him to stay in the garden when he could not stop getting excited over some things that will eventually come.

There is an attic window that has a circular white frame and clear glass where he can see some shadows playing behind and a woman shouting something he could not understand. It is in a different language, Viktor belatedly realizes, and he can almost see the environment his precious Yuuri has growing up. This is his home away from home, the boy told him once, and that must be Yuuri’s room, he ventures a guess.

Viktor wonders if he is excited just like him.

“I’m sorry. It’s a little messy inside but Yuuri is finishing up.” A woman in her mid-thirties (Viktor doubts her real age due to her youthful appearance) comes out, finally. “Can I offer you refreshments? Brews? Pumpkin juice? Firewhiskey?”

“It’s alright. We had some before coming here.” Yakov tips his hat to her and motions his head in the direction of Viktor who is currently chasing a random butterfly that seems to produce an odd glitter as it flies in the air.

“If you give more sugar to the devil over there…” The old man whispers. “The house will be in shambles with him at the center.”

“Hey! I heard that.”

It’s not like he gets hyperactive every time he consumes an unhealthy amount of sweets. Sweets make him think better, make him react faster, makes his entire body go into full throttle to tackle the day’s tasks and return back to his quarters with enough energy to relax.

It’s why he is Viktor Nikiforov of the Slytherin House who never had a failing grade since year one despite having potions as his weakness, who is friendly with everyone and who makes being a Seeker in the Quidditch team easy on the eyes. Not that he brags but it is all true. He is a ball of energy to do all that just like any other teenager in the world.

There were only a handful of times where he exhibits such hyperactivity though and he remembers the last time to be when he literally drank an entire bottle of pure honey and proceeds to chase Makkachin around the entire garden from morning till night without stop.

He was nine that time.

Okay, he admits he gets like that but he has a better control of his sugar intake now than before so there is nothing to worry about. His diet is absolutely perfect.

Except when Yuuri Katsuki emerges from the door and Viktor’s attention is already attached to him like a bee to honey, just as he is to pumpkin pasties and dried peaches when the Trolley lady rolls by inside Hogwarts Express. This person might be the only one who can raise his energy without the use of a charm or a potion. His presence alone is worth five Invigoration Draughts for Viktor. No amount of sugar or sugar-coated sweets would compare to the level of energy this boy brings to Viktor’s life.

The sun is bright and the sky is blue. Anyone can tell him otherwise but Yuuri alone is a sight to behold and it is a permanent thought in his mind. His mere presence is uplifting and marvelous that the garden flowers around them seem to brighten in color the moment he steps out of the house.

“Yuuri!!” He calls out and darts off to meet him at the door.

“I’m sorry for the wait. Vicchan doesn’t like to get inside his carrier and he just bolted.” Yuuri heaves a medium-sized pet carrier in his arms and shows him a very live content inside.

There is an adorable toy poodle fumbling about inside the enclosure. He looks a lot like his own poodle, Makkachin, but with a darker fur color and an obviously smaller body. His nose is a shiny pebble when he sniffs around his carrier and instantly makes a beeline in Viktor’s direction.

“Hi, Vicchan. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He sticks a finger in between the stainless steel bars and the poodle promptly likes at it in excitement. It only makes Viktor giggle from the feeling of a familiar ticklish wet tongue of a dog on his skin.

“Oh, he’s such a darling pupper!” The boy coos. His heart-shaped smile makes an appearance at the endearing display. “I can’t wait for him to meet Makkachin. They will be great friends!”

“I hope so.” Yuuri hums, chuckling as he did so and Viktor’s heart might have flipped inside his chest in reaction.

 It’s been a while since he heard that tinkling sound. Days of summer vacation separated them from each other even though they write letters to bridge the gap.

Viktor is particularly happy that they retain the level of their friendship after all the events from the last term. He won the Triwizard Tournament that time; a great honor with an equally enormous bragging right that gives him leverage in the wizarding society. He was ecstatic about it just as he was uneasy. He did not really know why he was nervous but that the remaining school days after the tournament had been anxious times. The reason for that is the moment after the tournament where he…

He flicks his eyes up and his gaze is met by warm brown orbs that are shining brightly under the summer sky. He feels like swimming in those pools of chocolate if it wasn’t for the grounding licks of the toy poodle on his fingers and Yakov’s booming voice echoing across the garden.

Both of the jump, Viktor flinching a little bit when he retracts his finger from between the bars and nearly pouts at his uncle. It’s not every day he gets to see those wide chocolate eyes he likes so much and it’s not like he sees them twenty-four seven at Hogwarts. Maybe, in his imagination but not that much in reality.

Yuuri proves to be the levelheaded person between them as he immediately shuffles to get his backpack settled on his shoulders and a carry-on that is nearly as big as Vicchan’s carrier. Viktor helps him with it.

“What’s in here?” He can’t help asking. The baggage is quite heavy when he tugged it across the cobblestone pathway towards where Yakov and Yuuri’s aunt are waiting for them.

“They are gifts from Japan. Some are for your parents to thank them for letting me stay during summer. There’s one for Makkachin, one for Yuri, and for Mr. Feltsman, too.” Yuuri’s toothy smile suggests genuine happiness. He is so thoughtful of everyone and he even got a gift for Makkachin!

Yuuri is just so… “Perfect.”

“Hm?” The boy looks at him with big, innocent eyes and Viktor dies a little inside.

Okay, he said that out loud. That was his fault and now, he is being graced by the bright expectant face of the Apple of his Eye. Viktor does not know what to say to this face. Heck, most of his previous encounters with Yuuri looking like this ended up with Viktor saying something different or just out of the context. But, in the helpful words of his young cousin, Viktor must  _say something that is not stupid_.

“I mean Makkachin will surely like your gift. You even brought him a playmate so it’s perfect.”

“You think so? Then, I will be glad if he does!” Yuuri beams beside him as they reach the edge of the garden.

Yuuri’s aunt, a witch named Minako, gathers her nephew in a tight hug as she whispers caution to the boy and to write to her as soon as he settles in his schoolmate’s house. Victor will make sure Yuuri will write her a letter and one to Yuuri’s parents as well so they can be at ease. Maybe, he will send a postcard with the letters as well.

There is a Portkey near Yakov’s feet, an old broken soil scoop which he borrowed earlier upon meeting Miss Minako. When asked why they could not use the Floo Powder to come, Viktor had to tell the truth. The mere mention of Yuuri unable to recite the supposed to be destination during practice while they were still in Hogwarts sends the woman into near hysterics.

“He tried his best but he just can’t say  _Nikiforov Manor_  straight. I worry he might end up in a pub north of Siberia.” Viktor narrates with a grin. It does not help that said pub is named after his great great grandfather who was a drunkard and habitually shouts his name in his drunken stupor. The history is funny, though, and so is Yuuri tongue twisting said name.

Of course, Yuuri is out of earshot earlier so what he does not know won’t hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'll proofread it again in a few hours.   
>  Whoo...today had been hectic but I pulled through! Thank goodness.  
> Enjoy!

“You live here?” Yuuri gasps in awe as he looks around as soon as they reach the front porch of the manor.

“Yep! It’s not as grand as my other cousins’ home but it’s big.” Viktor explains, dragging Yuuri by his sleeve with one hand and his carry-on with another. If they stay any longer outside, they might not be in time at all for supper.

“Grand? Viktor, you said you live in a manor.” The boy continues to admire the vast gardens decorated by trimmed hedges and packed gravel while they walk towards the front door. It’s still a few ways and they are not getting any nearer if Yuuri keeps on praising every inch of the lawn (Viktor calls their front garden their lawn, for anyone’s curiosity).

“This is a palace!”

Technically, the estate is as large as any palace, all hidden and well protected from non-magical folks. It’s not as grand as Tyntesfield but the design and concept of its architecture are similar to that of its inspiration in Wraxall.

“It’s a manor, Yuuri. A mansion, if you want to call it that, but it’s not a palace.” Viktor laughs, nearly lugging his schoolmate up the balcony stairs where they can view the entire front gardens in full.

“But, it’s so big like a palace…” The Gryffindor boy turns and beams at him. At full force. It’s so bright. “…and _so_ pretty.”

Did Yuuri just look at him with all the sparkly excitement surrounding his small body as if he is aiming the compliment at him instead of his home? No, he did not say _pretty_ while looking at him and actually mean it. The effect is immediate and he feels his heart jackhammering against his chest as if it’s eager to jump out and hug the heck out of this boy.

He is dangerous. Truly dangerous.

“If that’s your face when you saw the lawn then you should see the foyer.”

The foyer is basically the largest area where it is just an open space with two curved staircases of marble on both walls with a dramatic view of the front door up until the overlooking second floor. Enormous paintings decorate the walls of the foyer as well as the rest of the halls. Some of them are moving, some are not. A large crystal chandelier acts as the centerpiece and the lone source of light.

Yuuri gapes in wonder.

“It’s beautiful…”

To Viktor, this place is a little bit monotonous since he has been seeing the same picture for a decade and a half but with Yuuri in it now, it seems to have become a little less boring.

Seeing Yuuri in the middle of this grandeur is beautiful. Seeing Yuuri surrounded by the age-old history of his family is beautiful. Heck, seeing Yuuri in a statement shirt and jeans in the middle of a place full of expensive tastes is beautiful (maybe, he should take him window shopping once).

It turns out that his very own thoughts are his own distractions when someone finally announces their presence from the stairs.

White blond hair and calculating eyes; all enhanced by the all-black ensemble of his three-piece suit. His signet ring shines a golden shimmer under the chandelier lights and so is the gold pin cutting a straight singular design across his dark tie. He descends the stairs like he owns the place, head held high and that irritating smirk permanently plastered on his lips, one Viktor is used to seeing.

“You ought to be showing your guest his room instead of catching flies with your mouth there. It’s unsightly.”

To see him in his home when he should be inside his library doing research on his favored subjects or following his father to business is a surprise. What’s more confusing is the gaze intently placed towards Yuuri. Viktor could already feel the tension. He is not ready to introduce _him_ to Yuuri yet.

Viktor immediately shuffles next to Yuuri. “Good evening, Draco. Fancy seeing you here.”

A brow ticks upward at the choice of words and the boy can understand the hidden question behind it. He is usually welcoming towards his cousin during any given day but not today.

“Evening.” The man is quick on his steps as he goes down the stairs and makes it look smooth and regal _as befitting the Malfoy name_ he once said and the young Slytherin rolls his eyes at the display. “I’m in need of aunt Lena’s garden for the time being and she graciously welcomed me.”

Whether he really needs it or not, Viktor has no idea. He knows his older cousin does not have any more projects concerning potions or anything that has to do with herbology. On the other hand, he did tell Draco about Yuuri, excited as he was when the Gryffindor boy accepted his invitation and knowing Draco if his visit has something to do with Yuuri being here…

“Well?”

He comes to stop a full three steps away from them, too far for Viktor’s liking since they are family but close enough for Yuuri to not feel overwhelmed by Draco’s intimidating presence. He thanks his cousin internally for the consideration.

Viktor eyes the man suspiciously before turning to Yuuri. The boy is quiet beside him but he could tell that he is more than curious than apprehensive of the newcomer.

“Yuuri. This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He is an alumnus of Hogwarts and a Slytherin.” He motions for Yuuri so he can properly introduce the both of them to each other. “Draco, this is Yuuri. My… friend and schoolmate.”

He blushes at this point. He really, really wants to say that they are more than friends but they are not yet that close and there are no confirmations whatsoever of their change in status. His cousin is looking at Yuuri and then glancing towards Viktor with a subtle smirk before holding his hand out. Viktor’s mouth falls open.

“The Gryffindor friend. A pleasure. He has mentioned you.” _Many times_ is what those grey eyes are saying but Viktor hopes that Yuuri will ignore the twinkle of amusement on his cousin’s gaze and not fall for this pretense… “Does he still make his brew explode in class?”

_Merlin’s beard!_

“More than losing his quills.” The Gryffindor student takes the offered hand in a firm handshake. Draco’s smirk grows wide. Everyone knows Viktor is prone to losing a few of his writing equipment during classes and his seatmates would always have extra quills prepared for him. Yuuri included.

Viktor wants nothing more but for the earth to swallow him up so he will not hear the rest of his misadventures. Surely, Yuuri knows most of them and it seems that he and his cousin will be in cahoots when it comes to embarrassing him.

“But, he is doing better in potions during the last month.” Yuuri, his love, his life, and his savior!

“Is he now?” Draco is letting his inner demon show by giving them an immaculate smile that does not placate Viktor’s anxiety over his cousin. “You will have to tell me all about it… in another time. I will have Viktor bring you with him to our next Potions class. For now, settle yourself in.”

The younger Slytherin breathes a sigh of relief.

 

 

They are currently holding a staring contest. Draco sits comfortably on a chaise with his legs crossed and a book neatly tucked between his hands and lap while Viktor sits cross-legged on a misplaced beanbag next to the center table and pouts towards his elder cousin. It is half past eight and Yuuri is currently using his shower (his shower!) which leaves Viktor alone in his room now their shared room without anything entertaining him.

That is until a house elf appeared with Draco’s nightly tea that he followed the loyal servant into his cousin’s room.

“You’re not here for Mama’s garden, aren’t you?” Viktor asks accusingly. He has this vague feeling that today’s meeting is more than a coincidence.

“For the last time, I am. It just so happens that you arrived with the object of your affections, the person, may I remind you, who you describe so vividly in your letters.” The boy colors at that. “I am obliged to introduce myself to the guest.”

“Fine. Just… keep your hands away from him. I know what you were thinking earlier.” It’s no secret that Viktor describes Yuuri as best as he can whenever his name becomes a topic in their discussions. It is no secret between the two that Viktor is helplessly in love with the boy just as Draco is curious about the boy who caught his wild cousin’s attention. Call it an attachment to Gryffindors, a curiosity he still has up to this day.

“Territorial, aren’t we?” Draco grins. Deep inside, Viktor thinks that, yes, he might be.

“You have your own Gryffindor and _he_ is _my_ Gryffindor so please, Draco. I want to spend time and have fun with him during vacation.”

“Right. And, how is it working for you?”

“That’s… well, I’m getting there.” At least, he has progressed even though said progress is a bit slow.

“It’s not too late to bond over a cuppa or, if Yura is here, he will say _snog him until he comes to terms with it_.”

“Draco!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me @ [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticisms are always accepted!


End file.
